


Pocky Day

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [10]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: There are so damn many to choose from, Souji realised when he saw the selection of Pocky displayed in the middle of the grocery store inside Junes.





	Pocky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Condemned_Snek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condemned_Snek/gifts).



> Inspired by [this fanart](https://condemned-snek.tumblr.com/post/179994914524).
> 
> 34\. "That's okay. I bought two."

_There are so damn many to choose from_ , Souji realised when he saw the selection of Pocky displayed in the middle of the grocery store inside Junes. He’d had no interest in the products before, though he could see why the eleventh day of the eleventh month was dubbed Pocky Day. However, a lot of things had changed since Yosuke Hanamura entered his life, and Souji had been trying different things to better understand him.

Souji had believed he only intended to be a good friend, until it dawned on him that he was doing it only for Yosuke, even though he had made friends with many others in Inaba. Aware of his feelings towards his best friend, who was also the most precious person in his life, Souji sought for a way to show Yosuke how special he truly was. 

Then Nanako helped him with one simple question. 

“What are you going to do for Pocky Day, Big Bro?”

“For _what_ day?” Souji asked back, dumbfounded.

The kind and patient young cousin not only explained to Souji what Pocky Day was about, but also suggested him to go to Junes, which, according to Nanako, had the best selection and price. He could only nod at her and head to Junes, as she had told him to.

Nevertheless, he was lost in the colourful sea of Pocky, a world he was completely unfamiliar with. He didn’t know how long he had been standing on the same spot, but he thought he hadn’t moved at least for a few minutes, when he heard Yosuke’s voice. 

“Partner, what brought you here?”

“Uh…” Souji didn’t know how to answer that question, so he stared at the pile of Pocky and scratched his head.

“You’re buying Pocky?”

Souji nodded.

“You’ve not been moving much for someone who’s here to buy stuff,” Yosuke pointed out. “Need some help?”

 _How do you know me so well, Yosuke?_ “...Sure.”

“Who are you getting it for?”

“...Huh?”

“It is for a special girl? Or your friends?”

“Nanako,” Souji blurted out. “It’s for Nanako.”

“Aha,” Yosuke responded with a chuckle. “What an awesome big bro you are!” He then said something about not going for the boring ol’ original and other things that made no sense to Souji, which the stoic boy didn’t mind at all, as it meant he could hear more of Yosuke’s voice. 

Souji ended up getting whatever Yosuke suggested, and he didn’t even care how much he paid for those silly snacks. _At least, I got to spend some time with Yosuke, on this Pocky Day everyone else seems to make a big deal out of._

“So, _Big Bro_ ,” Yosuke said on the way out of the supermarket, fidgeting. “Aren’t you getting anything for anyone else? Like a girlfriend?”

“Uh, no,” Souji mumbled as he shook his head. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“Bummer,” Yosuke sighed. “I was gonna tell you how best to enjoy Pocky on Pocky Day.”

“...How?”

Yosuke took a pink package out of his pocket and opened it to take out a pink-coloured Pocky. “Hold this between your lips, but don’t eat it.”

Souji did as Yosuke had said, as if he were under a spell. 

“Start slowly to eat the Pocky when I tell you to, okay?” 

To Souji’s surprise, Yosuke held the other end of between his lips and began biting on it. Noting the blush on Yosuke’s cheeks, Souji knew what Yosuke was up to.

It was indeed the best way to enjoy Pocky, just as Yosuke had said.

*****

“I’m sorry I ate the Pocky you brought,” Souji apologised belatedly. “How much do I owe you? I’ll pay for it.”

Yosuke burst out laughing, at the awkward display of chivalry. “That’s okay. I bought two.” He licked his lips as he added, “For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim, when I should be going to bed. XD
> 
> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
